Confessions
by iDweeb
Summary: 2D wiggled his eyebrows, a smirk threatening to break out. "Yeh think yeh better than meh?" Noodle scoffed. "Of course I am, 2D, I could beat you at any game you throw at me." She tried to ignore the fact that he had edged much closer that he was previously sitting. "Well," 2D breathed. Noodle swore she could feel his breath tickling her face. "Wah 'bout this one?" STRONG LANGUAGE


**This is my first Gorillaz fanfic! Reviews are much appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz (if I did, then 2Nu would be an official thing). They are owned by the amazingness that is Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

"WHERE ARE MY FUCKIN' CIGS?" Murdoc's gruff voice came booming through the walls of Kong Studios. Noodle inwardly groaned as her eyes pried themselves open. What time was it? She rolled over in her un-made bed to glance at the alarm clock which read 9:34 AM. She sighed and rolled back over onto her back, ignoring the band's bassist yelling empty threats to whoever was listening.

_Another long day at Kong Studios_ _with that absolute nob,_ she thought, scowling as his smirking face popped up in her head. _Twat._ She added on for good measure, waving her arm around as if to wave his ugly face away. People must've wondered how she spent eleven years of her life with _that _monstrosity, and, being honest, she didn't quite know herself. She shrugged to herself, but then remembered that, really, it was her two other band-mates that made her life worth living.

She smiled as she thought of Russel, the larger-than-life drummer who had acted as a father figure ever since that fateful day in '98 when she had sprung out of that FedEx crate, Gibson Les Paul in hand, and performed a jaw-dropping guitar solo followed by a 20ft-high karate kick. He would appear as soon as she said his name, and was always there to comfort her when she was feeling down. Yes, Russel was definitely a large part of why she had chosen to stay at this demented place every time Murdoc got on her nerves, but there was an even more important person in her life.

2D. Just thinking about his name made Noodle melt. She was definitely in love. Wait, what? _In love?_ Noodle screeched in her head. _Oh god, I'm in love. WITH 2D!_

The 19-year-old guitarist had always had a soft spot for the blue-haired singer who just so conveniently happened to be her best friend, too. His smile made her insides do weird somersaults, his voice gave her shivers (the good kind) and his eyes… god, those EYES! Noodle had to practically drag her face away to stop gazing into them. Yep, she had it bad for the lead singer and keyboardist of the band she was in. Oh, and one last thing. He was twelve years older than her.

Noodle's shoulders slumped as she sighed and stood, shuffling over to her bathroom to make herself appear more presentable before she headed down to eat breakfast with the three grown men. As she inspected her reflection in the mirror in front of her, she frowned. _He'd never see me as anything more than a younger sister._ And that's what broke her heart the most.

Sure, she had no problem whatsoever with the large age gap between her teenage self and the thirty-one-year-old, but she knew that other people certainly would. Russel, for example would get all protective and shit, not wanting any older men near his 'baby girl'. Even Murdoc would probably be against it. He wouldn't be able to stand the fact that 2D was getting constant female attention and he wasn't.

She understood their reasoning (Although Murdoc? Not so much) and would never want to go against the rules, but she didn't ask to be in love with 2D, and besides, she was an adult now, and should be able to do whatever the fuck she wanted. And if she wanted to be with 2D, then she would sure as hell make it her mission to be with him.

After using the toilet, brushing her teeth and washing her face, Noodle examined her attire in her floor-length mirror hanging on her bedroom wall. She was still in her pyjamas, a tight but comfy vest top paired with daringly short plaid shorts. She knew it was risky, but she decided to head out of her room in the revealing clothing that showed off her more mature, womanly figure. She definitely wasn't ten-year-old Noodle anymore, and she wanted to make sure that everyone knew that.

As she made her way along the hallway to the kitchen, the loud noise of abusive words coming out of a certain Satanist's mouth became clear and she could just about make out 2D's frightened reply until he was cut off with a loud THWACK! She paused in the corridor, eyes wide.

"Don't even TRY to answer back to me, ye little prick!" Came Murdoc's venomous voice, followed by an audible whimper from 2D. Noodle carried on walking, this time with a scowl plastered across her face. When she reached the kitchen, she was met with the sight of Murdoc repeatedly whacking poor 2D over the head with a newspaper as Russel tried hard to ignore the scene by putting all of his concentration into the cooking of the band's breakfast.

Noodle glared at Murdoc, whose head snapped up to face her once he heard her clear her throat.

"Yes?" he asked sarcastically. Noodle scoffed and her scowl deepened. She watched in disbelief as Murdoc's eyes scanned her body, landing on her boobs. She crossed her arms in defence, becoming more and more outraged with him with every second that went by.

"My eyes are up here, thanks," she spat, finally getting him and the others to look her in the eye. She heard 2D gulp.

"Well? Wha do ye want, then?" he replied, his raised arm dropping to his side.

"What do you fucking think, you stupid bastard? Stop abusing 2D! What's he ever done to you? Eh?" she yelled at him, surprising everyone as they gaped at her, unable to figure out when she'd gotten so feisty.

She watched in disgust as Murdoc licked his lips at her, then replied, "The dullard always finds a way to ge' right on my nerves, and if you haven't noticed, love, he's a bit mentally insufficient."

"For Christ's sake, Murdoc, when are you gonna stop being such a tosser?! It's 2D who brings in the sodding money to pay for all this shite!" She gestured to the contents of the clutter-filled kitchen and pinched her nose, inhaling sharply. "Will you just leave him alone for once please?" she spoke in a low, steady voice, trying to contain her anger at the prat in front of her who was abusing the love of her life. "Please, because right now, you are really starting to piss me off."

Russel exhaled a breath that he didn't realise he was holding in and continued cooking whatever he was cooking. 2D smiled at his saviour gratefully, but she was too busy rubbing her eyes to notice. What she did notice though, was Murdoc's reaction to her little outburst.

"You know wha? Fine. As you wish, princess." He threw the newspaper-slash-murder-weapon onto the kitchen counter and strolled nonchalantly out of the kitchen and off in the direction of the car park where his beloved Winnebago was situated. The three that remained standing in the kitchen after the confrontation waited in silence for the wince-inducing slam of the van's door that came a mere ten seconds after the bassist's departure.

Noodle kept her eyes trained to the floor, feeling all of her anger subside. When she finally lifted her head to face 2D, she was surprised to see him gazing at her with an adoring smile on his face. He quickly averted his eyes away from her, a blush spread across his cheeks. Noodle felt her eyes widen and her face flush in realization. _Did I just catch 2D staring at __**me?**_she thought, a rush of excitement and confusion coursing through her veins. She panicked, and suddenly found herself saying, "Russel, I don't think I'm very hungry anymore."

Russel knew that Noodle could've lost her appetite just by _looking_ at Murdoc's face, so he understood that she wouldn't be feeling fantastic after arguing with the self-obsessed pervert they called their band-mate. "That's okay, baby girl, just make sure that you come find me as soon as your appetite comes back, okay?" he spoke over his shoulder.

No reply came. "Noods?" This time he spun around the face the young woman, but instead he found 2D sat on a stool reading the newspaper that Murdoc had disposed off before he stormed off.

Noodle slammed her bedroom door, leaning her back onto it once it had fully closed. She sighed. _This was not how this morning was meant to start._

She slouched over to her double-fronted wardrobe on the opposite side of the room and threw the doors open to peer inside and thus begin her lengthy daily routine that she lovingly named her 'Sulk Because You Fancy An Older Man Who Would Never Like You Back' routine. It was a long process that involved crying, eating and generally moping around, and it was also a process that many teenage girls today can identify with (if you're like me, wink wink).

Noodle dragged out a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a slouchy t-shirt and quickly changed into the new outfit, before tying her hair into a neat high-ponytail. She grabbed her guitar and flopped onto her bed, her fingers immediately finding the strings they needed to pluck in order to accompany the random tune spiralling in her head. She found herself strumming Feel Good Inc., and her mind wandered to 2D. Irritated that she couldn't spend one minute without thinking about him, she set her guitar down next to her and threw herself backwards onto her bed, her hands flying up to her face and a frustrated 'urgh!' leaving her mouth.

_What am I going to do? He obviously doesn't like me back, or he would've made some kind of move by now. Or maybe he does like me and is too shy… I did catch him staring at me this morning… No, of course he doesn't like me. So does that mean I should say something to him?_

Noodle cringed at the thought of her approaching Stu and just blatantly saying something like, 'Hey, 'D, guess what? I'm in love with you and I can't stop thinking about you! Will you marry me and be the father of my children?' _Ew, no._ She scrunched her nose in disgust. _Although I personally wouldn't mind if he said that to me. _She thought for a second then realised her mistake. _But obviously I'd be the mother, not the father, cos he'd be the father… yeah, you get what I mean._

She rolled onto her front, her face sinking into the soft material of her bed sheets. It was so soft, so warm, she could've fell asleep at any moment… until a knock at her door distracted her from her comfortable position.

Growling, Noodle pushed herself up off her bed and stomped over to her door, ready to give whoever was on the other side a piece of her mind for interrupting her sleepy quiet time. And if it was Murdoc… well, let's just say that he'd never live to see another day.

She swung the door open, her eyes clamped shut in anger, and snapped, "What do you want?"

She tapped her foot impatiently until she heard the gentle reply of the person she had least expected to show up at her bedroom door. "Erm, well, I just wanted to fank yew for earlier, yew know, in the kitchen wiv Muds an' all that."

Noodle's eyes flew open and her facial expression softened from a snarl to a smile. "Oh. 2D, erm, well it's alright, really, I just thought Murdoc was a bit out of line, that's all. You don't have to thank me."

"Yeh I do," 2D nodded his head like he was trying to prove a point. "Tha bastard would've pummelled me if you 'adn't'a done noffin about it."

Noodle grinned, "I'm glad I could help, then."

The two stood in silence for a moment, 2D shuffling his feet and Noodle staring at hers. Noodle finally looked up at him with an expectant smile. "Do you want to come in?" After seeing 2D's confused face flush, she added on a, "To play video games, I mean."

Stu smiled widely at this and nodded excitedly before following Noodle into her room and closing the door behind them. Noodle's eyes widened when she heard the click of the door and she stalked over to one of the two bean bags that sat in front of the TV. She threw herself down on one of them and begged her heart to stop racing as she watched 2D bend over in front of her to switch the Xbox on. His arse was about two inches away from her face.

"Fuck's sake," she muttered to herself, not expecting 2D to hear her. She jumped when he turned round to face her.

"Wha's tha'?" he asked, eyebrow raised, as he plonked himself down on the second bean bag.

Noodle plastered on a fake smile. "Oh, nothing. So what game are we playing?"

_3 hours of zombie arse-kicking later…_

Noodle felt a smile creep onto her face as she watched Stu's face light up.

"I'll never ge' bored of Left 4 Dead, me," he faced Noods and grinned. "I'm just too bloody good at i'."

Noodle giggled and shoved him playfully. "Oh shut up. You've died about three times in the past ten minutes; you can't be _that_ good at it."

2D wiggled his eyebrows, a smirk threatening to break out. "Yeh think yeh better than meh?"

Noodle scoffed. "Of course I am, 2D, I could beat you at any game you throw at me." She tried to ignore the fact that he had edged much closer that he was previously sitting.

"Well," 2D breathed. Noodle swore she could feel his breath tickling her face. "Wah 'bout this one?"

Noodle felt herself lean in as 2D did too, and stared right into his empty eyes. Little did she know, Stu's eyes were flickering between her eyes and her lips as he moved in.

Now they were so close that their breaths were mingling. _I am sooo glad I brushed my teeth this morning. _(Noodle's mind began to spew out random shit whenever she was nervous.) _Minty fresh! What was that toothpaste song from that 'Grease' movie again? Oh, yes. Brusha brusha brusha- Shut up shut up you tit!_

Noodle saw 2D's eyes shut, and decided to do the same – after all, she'd never exactly kissed anyone before, so she basically had no clue what she was doing. And then…

BANG!

WHOOSH!

CRACKLE!

(That was the fireworks)

Noodle's mind nearly exploded when she finally felt the long-awaited feeling of 2D's lips on hers. She froze and they stayed still in that position for a few seconds until 2D pulled away again. Noodle almost had to smack herself to check whether she was dreaming, but she was woken up from her trance when she saw a hand waving around in her face.

"Noods? Hello? Aw, shit. 'Ellooo?"

Noodle looked up to see a puzzled 2D staring at her, a worried expression taking over his perfect face when he finally got a response.

He winced at the girl's blank look and nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Erm, Noodle, you alrigh'? Erh, shit, I shouldn' of done tha'… Noods?"

Noodle gaped at him as he spoke. _Oh, no, don't be sorry!_ She mentally called out to him. _God, how was he meant to hear that? _She scolded herself for being so stupid.

"N-no, 2D, please, don't be sorry." She stumbled over her words. 2D's face softened in relief. "It was, er, nice. Very nice."

2D blushed. "I go' a bi' worried about yeh then, love," he chuckled nervously in response, then looked at the floor. "I wos wonderin' about wever I did the right fing or not."

Noodle nodded reassuringly. "It was definitely the right thing to do."

2D looked up at her expectantly. "Really?" Seeing her nod, his face broke into a grin. "Good."

Then it was 2D who was taken by surprise when he found Noodle's lips on his once again. His mind was singing. Literally. _Dreams all bad, a head turned mad. I love the girl, but God only knows it's getting hard to see the sun coming through…_

Meanwhile, Noodle's head was continually squealing like a bunch of fangirls. Her hands were rested on 2D's cheeks, and she tried not to fall asleep mid-kiss when he began to stroke her hair. And then when he slightly opened his mouth… oh yes, this was what she had been missing.

When they finally pulled apart, Noodle realised that her face must have been bright red and tried to cover it with her fringe by looking down at her lap and playing with her hands. 2D thought that she looked adorable, and reached out to tilt her head up back to him so he could just take in her adorable-ness. Noodle's breathing hitched when she felt his finger on her chin, and she gazed up and back into 2D's sleepy eyes, a smile appearing on her face once she noticed the one that graced his.

"So," Noodle breathed. "How was I?"

2D chuckled. "Perfect, love."

Noodle let out a sigh of relief and grinned, tilting her head forward to lean against 2D's. She'd finally let him know how she felt. But did he feel the same? She frowned at the thought. 2D noticed this, and pulled back, confused. "Yew alwight, Noods?"

Noodle looked up again, but avoided his gaze when she felt herself tear up. "I… I'm fine."

2D frowned, then his eyes softened. "Are yew cryin', love?" He leaned over to brush away a tear that had just begun to spill down her cheek. "Wha's wrong?"

"I…" she bowed her head. "Stuart…"

2D shivered at the sound of his birth name rolling off her tongue. He loved it when she said his name like that… he re-focused his attention back to Noodle when he heard her sniff. "Yeh?"

She looked up into his dark eyes; hers filled with tears that threatened to fall. She stared at him for a moment, her mouth open as though she was about to speak, but couldn't find the words. Finally, after a deep mental battle, she closed her eyes and let the words pour out.

"Stu… I'm in love with you."

The words hit 2D like a tonne of bricks as he watched this beautiful woman in front of him break down, overcome with emotion, all because of him. While he became lost in his thoughts, Noodle continued speaking, despite being slightly put off by his lack of response.

"I know that I'm still very young, and there's a large age gap, and you probably still see me as a little sister or something, but I need to know whether that kiss meant to you what it meant to me. Because I'm not fucking around here, 'D, I'm not like one of those groupies who're only after one thing. Okay? Because I'm in love with you."

With still no response from 2D, Noodle began to panic, and finally just let the warm beads run down her face. "2D? Please, Stu, just say something."

2D snapped himself out of his trance and saw Noodle crying into her hands. Angry with himself for making her cry, he sighed and scooted closer to her on the floor, sliding his arm around her. He felt her relax immediately after she leaned into his side, but her sobbing carried on. He stroked her hair until she stopped crying and just leaned her face into 2D's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Why are yew upset, babe?" 2D questioned softly.

Noodle sniffled and screwed her eyes up tightly before whispering her reply. "Because you don't love me back."

2D felt his heart drop. Did she really think that he didn't love her the way she loved him? Of course he did! He had been in love with her ever since she became the beautiful woman she was today. He would watch her playing the guitar and feel his heart ache, and every time she was near him he had the urge to kiss the life out of her. In his eyes, she was perfect, perfect in every way possible. He was sure that she was the one who didn't return his feelings, and that was why he had never tried to make a move; in case he scared her due to the age gap; in case she thought of him as nothing more than a brother. He had been suffering in silence for about three years now, and now she was finally revealing that she felt the same. _What was he doing just sitting there?!_

2D shook his head. "Noods, don't say tha."

Noodle frowned and pulled away, looking at him questioningly. "Why not? We both know it's true."

2D fiddled with his hands. "Wewll, that's the thing, Noodle. Um, I kind uhf love yew too."

He watched as Noodle's head snapped up, and a shy smile broke out on her face. "You do?"

Stu felt a blush spread across his pale cheeks as he nodded in response. "I wos just a bit nervous, tha's all."

"What about?" Noodle delicately pressed.

2D looked deep into Noodle's caring eyes and felt an overwhelming feeling of emotion sweep over him. "Tellin' yew how much I'm love wif yew."

Noodle gasped as she once again found 2D's lips against hers. But this kiss was different to the last they had shared – the last had been soft and tentative, as though they had been testing the waters, but this one was sexy and full of passion.

The pair found themselves in a tangled heap on the soft carpet as 2D gently pushed Noodle down onto her back when his tongue entered her mouth, lightly brushing against hers. His hands wandered up and down her back and rested on her waist, whilst hers found themselves tangled in his silky blue locks. She was so happy at that moment. She had finally confessed her feelings towards her best friend and found out that he felt exactly the same. And now she was indulging in the pleasure that was snogging 2D.

2D was also ecstatic – he finally got to be with the girl he had loved for so long. He was longing to just rip her clothes off at that moment and take her on her bed, but he knew that with Noodle it had to be different. She had made it very clear that she didn't want to be treated like a common whore, so because he was so in love with her, he would agree to anything she said. So if she wanted to take it slow, he would take it slow. But if she agreed to take the plunge, he would be 100% happy to oblige.

After what felt like hours of kissing on the floor, 2D slowly pulled away, even though none of them actually wanted to stop. They both took in huge breaths and let it back out in a blissful sigh. 2D grinned down at Noodle who was gazing back up at him, and he leaned down to peck her lips once more before standing up and pulling him with her.

Once they were both standing, 2D grabbed Noodle's forearm and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her. After she got over the initial shock, she responded by burying her face into his T-shirt and hugging him closer to her. She felt him rest his chin on the top of her head and his hand stroking her hair and down to her back.

He sighed, his eyes shut, and finally spoke. "Wha now?"

Noodle pulled away, but held both of his hands in hers. "I don't know, 2D… but I know that I'd like us to be together."

2D grinned at her suggestion, but his face dropped again when he realised what was in their way. "But Russel won't be happy."

"And Murdoc," Noodle sighed, rolling her eyes.

2D squeezed her hands. "Yew know wha?" He paused to let Noodle look into his eyes. "I don't care wha them two fink."

Noodle's face lit up. "Really?"

"Mmm hmm," 2D nodded. "Because no matter wha they say, I'll still love yew anyway."

Noodle giggled. "That rhymed."

2D smirked and leaned his forehead against hers. "I've always been good wif words, love."

* * *

**And that's it!**

**I'm wondering whether I should make this into a multi-chapter, so if you'd like me to continue with this story, let me know in a review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
